Mayu's Longing For Morishige
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Upset and reliving her death over and over, Mayu sings of how much she had longed to see Morishige. She, in a way, believes his death to be her fault. But things change when Morishige's spirit appears before her. What will he say? And how will Mayu react? Song written by me. MorishigexMayu one-shot. Please enjoy and review!


I am just one of the many people who died here. A once happy member of the drama club whose fatal mistake was showing sympathy to three of the ghosts in Heavenly Host. Now, I'm a wandering spirit, miserable and constantly in depression, staring in horror at my splattered body. One day, out of nowhere, just to release all the emotions that had built up inside me, I started to sing a song.

_Travel down these dark hallways_

_Trying so hard to find you_

_I just wanted to be with you all day_

_But now I see my wish can't come true_

I had been terrified, traveling through those halls all by myself. So lonely, not knowing what to do. All I'd wanted was to find Shig. Well, I wouldn't have minded encountering anyone in here, but I'd longed to see Shig most of all. No matter where I had searched though, he was nowhere to be found.

_Separated in different spaces_

_Yet I can still hear your voice_

_So many unfamiliar faces_

_Is escape even a choice?_

I remember having heard his voice call out to me, but he hadn't been visible to me. Yes, we were both trapped within Heavenly Host, but we resided in different spaces, making it close to impossible to meet. Deep down inside, I think I had known that I was going to die if I was left alone. And I was right.

_I may be an actress_

_But I can't fake these emotions_

_There's some dark motive behind this_

_And I'm forced through its motions_

The fear and loneliness inside had been unbearable. Just wondering if I'd ever make it our, or find my friends, or even the thought if I'd live or not, it was enough to drive me insane. The one thing that had kept me moving was the thought that Shig could be waiting around any corner. And now I realize why I was so attached to Shig. Because...I had loved him. I had come to rely on him. Why had we been separated? I wouldn't have any regrets if I had died at his side...

_Shig, where are you and where am I?_

_I think there are spirits stalking me_

_Shig, I don't want you to see me cry_

_What happened to my body?!_

As I wandered, looking for Shig, I came across those three spirits. They had told me their stories and I'd felt so bad for them, gave them all my sympathy. I wanted with all my heart to help them out. But they weren't as nice as I'd thought. They lifted my body and threw me across the hallway. It was a terrible death that no one should have ever had to experience. The pain had been excruciating in the few seconds I felt it.

_This is the final act, this is my end_

_Murdered in cold blood_

_I just wanted to be their friend_

_But who wouldn't expect ghosts to bury you in the mud?_

I died with two thoughts in my mind. The first thought was, 'Damn those ghosts.' The second had been, 'I'm sorry, Shig. I couldn't see you again.' And then I was lifeless.

_My body stained a crimson red_

_My organs splattered across the wall_

_Now I'm just a severed head_

_Until I black out and end it all_

Looking at the damage done to my body after I myself had become a spirit, I would've puked if possible. My entrails lined the walls like some party decorations a child had thrown about randomly. My blood smeared across the wall, down to the floor and up to the ceiling. It gave me a good idea at just how great the impact had been. My head was separated from my body and in no better condition than the rest of me. And I shuddered, remembering the few seconds I'd actually remembered of that experience.

_My spirit is trapped here forever_

_I can finally find you now_

_I didn't want you to see me like this, not ever_

_Don't look at my body right now!_

I was trapped here now. Just a ghost of myself reliving the memory of my death. For a little while, I was able to track Shig. It seems he'd been going insane. On his phone, he stared at a picture of my body. Though, I don't think he had realized that that was me. Or...HAD been me.

_Shig...what are you doing?_

_Please, don't scream._

_Shig, don't do this!_

_You cracked through the window..._

Maybe watching over Morishige hadn't been such a great idea. I blame myself for his death. If I hadn't told him not to look at my body, he wouldn't have done that to himself. Maybe he would've escaped. But maybe he still would have killed himself even after escaping.

Knowing that I was dead, he started screaming at the top of his lungs, dropping his phone, an expression of horror plastered on his face. He smashed into the window, trying to break it open. He had never been that strong, so it didn't really budge much, but it sure cut him into ribbons, his blood spewing everywhere. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I couldn't stop him.

Finally, he took a bunch of huge steps back, then charged at the window. _**SHATTER!**_ Morishige's life ended. And in a way, I died a second time. Shig had meant so much to me. I'd never wanted to see him like that. Now he's dead and...he has to suffer the way I do. Constantly going through the pain of when you died.

In my heart, I believed that he'd done it because he couldn't live without me. But another part of me said he'd just finally gone berserk. Maybe I'd never know.

Sitting all by my lonesome in front of my body, the memory of being flung popped up again and I tried to shoo it off. After reliving something so much, it started feeling less scary and just plain depressing. I was surprised to hear someone clear their throat behind me.

"M-Morishige?! Shig?!"

Shig's ghost stood behind me. He had a bloody silhouette, showing most of his wounds from when he had died. He looked far better than me. I was completely deformed. He still smiled at me. I stared at him in confusion.

"Why...how...are you here?"

Shig's smile faded. "I...just really had to see you again. Our friends ae going to appease Sachiko...so there's a possibility that our spirits might move on. And before they do...there was something I really wanted to tell you that I was too scared to say when I was alive. Even now. Even seeing you like this...I still feel it."

"S-Shig," I stammered, blushing, though, the way I was, you'd never be able to tell. "Y-You don't mean..."

"Although I wasn't that great of a person when I was alive, you always stuck by me and cheered me up. And though I might've taken your words and actions for granted before, but after coming here, I've come to realize...Mayu...there's no one who understands me like you do. No one in the world besides you who could keep me company. And...I love you, Mayu."

I burst into tears, figuratively. Again, and for the final time, I'll mention how disfigured I am. I just spoke out my joy to him. "Shig...I'm so...happy..."

"Then, you like me too?"

My voice was all wobbly and washed out. Even if you couldn't see it, you could tell I was sobbing. "Of course I do. I really, really like you. I was trying...so hard to find you. I just...wanted to see you one more time in case...the worst happened. And it did! I've been so lonely."

He wrapped his arms around me, not hesitating in the slightest. "Mayu, I promise you that it's going to be okay. We'll move on soon to a higher plane. At least, you will. I fear that I might be punished..."

"No!" I screamed. "Don't say that! You're going to come with me! We won't be separated again! You aren't a bad person, Shig. The things that happened here...the bad things you did that I didn't see...it doesn't matter. You just lost control. You're a good person, Shig. I just want you to stay with me...forever..."

He hugged me tighter. "There, there, Mayu."

"I hate for you to see me like this...I never wanted you to see me die..."

Shig just sighed. "It's alright. I'll still take you just the way you are."

Suddenly, the building shook and things started falling apart.

"What's happening?!" I shouted in fear and confusion.

"It's our day of judgment..."

Suddenly, all the blood and cuts disappeared from Morishige and he didn't glow blue anymore. He stared at me in surprise and I stared back.

"Shig...you're..." I gasped.

He looked me up and down, then looked at himself. "My God!"

I examined myself too. We were still ghosts...but...we weren't blood and beaten anymore. We looked like we had before coming to Heavenly Host. I was happy, but scared at the same time. If I didn't follow through with what I wanted to do quickly, then it'd be too late. I had to do this before we passed on.

"Morishige...Sakutaro...I always hoped I'd be able to do this some day. I know it's cliché to kiss someone after a confession, but I'm never going to get the chance again!"

I grabbed hold of his face, and pulled him closer until his lips met mine. I don't know what had come over me, but I just kept passionately kissing him, him kissing me back just as urgently. And since we were already dead, there was no need for air. And that was my last memory of that world.


End file.
